


Brother Mine

by Oddree13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Teenlock, Transgender, Translock, all texting post, ftm Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Mycroft calls Sherlock "brother mine"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Mine

**Mycroft, I am going to borrow some of your clothes. SH (15)**

Why? MH (22)

**Because I want to. I will give them back. And besides, it is not as if you need them while you are away at university. SH**

While that is all fine, most of that clothing will not fit you MH

**While you are still enormous I have grown since you last saw me, they will not be too baggy. SH**

Is this about our conversation we had over the holiday? MH

**I suppose. SH**

I could just get you something properly fitted MH

**That’s…surprisingly nice of you. But there’s not much point in that. I couldn’t wear it outside anyway, it’d be a waste of money. SH**

Nonsense. Purchasing fitted clothing is never a waste brother MH

**It's not nonsense. I doubt mother and father would be happy about it. SH**

Then come visit me up at school and have a free weekend MH

You do not even have to interact with me MH

**Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? SH**

I have always been nice. You just hate me for leaving you MH

**No, you are nice to me when you want something. SH**

Fine you caught me MH

**And I do not hate you for leaving, I could not care less about it. I am not that pathetic. SH**

Of course MH

**So why do you want me to visit you? I am dreadfully busy you know. SH**

Aside from wanting you to be happy? I would like you to meet someone MH

**Who? SH**

The person I am seeing MH

**You are dating someone? SH**

Yes MH

**I thought you did not like people. I mean, you think I am slow, never mind the rest of the human population. SH**

I do not think you slow brother, however I found an exception to the rest of the population. Problem? MH

**No, I guess not. Who is it? I cannot picture you willingly entering a relationship with someone besides yourself. They are not some form of clone, are they? SH**

Hardly. They're much more grounded and easy going. MH

**Who is she? SH**

Please don’t tell Mummy and Father MH

**If you insist I will not. Afterall you have not told them about me so why would I snitch on you? SH**

Because his name is Gregory MH

**Oh SH**

**You would go for someone with a pretentious sounding name. SH**

He goes by Greg and I refuse to call him as such MH

**Naturally. Heavens forbid you are not formal SH**

So you don not care that he is male? MH

**No. SH**

Thank you MH

**You’re welcome. SH**

**[delayed] Fine, I’ll come and visit. If only to see what terrible kind of person you actually like. SH**

Great because he has been eager to meet you MH

**You’ve told him about me? SH**

I have told him that I have a brilliant younger brother MH

**Thanks... SH**

Please visit and I shall get you properly outfitted. You are a Holmes and we Holmes men do not wear second hand suits MH

**Okay...SH**

**I am grateful, I really am. SH**

No need to be. It is what brothers do. Or so I am told MH

**Well, you are doing it correctly. I’m never saying that again though, so do not get even more bigheaded. SH**

Certainly MH

Also, expect a package from me in a few days MH

**What is it?-SH**

Something proper to substitute those awful ace bandages you keep using. I read up on them and I am not comfortable with the side effects MH

**You didn’t… SH**

Did not what? MH

**[delayed] You actually bought me that? A binder? SH**

Yes. No sense in harming yourself and our parents do not question my spending statements MH

**I’ll be on my best behaviour when I meet Greg. I promise. SH**

Just be yourself. He knows you’re snarky. MH

Also he works with the police here while he is in uni and has morgue access MH

**Interesting. Maybe he’s not terrible. SH**

You do know nothing is wrong with you Lock. Right? MH

**That’s hardly true. SH**

I just...MH

Your loss would break my heart...MH

**My loss? SH**

Yes. I have seen the scars. I am not blind MH

**I do not wish to t talk about it. SH**

That is fine. But when you want to I am here. MH

Just please know that if no one else accepts you I do brother MH

**Thanks...same goes for you. SH**

Now I must be off but please cease making the teacher’s at your school cry and I shall speak to Mummy about having you finish your A-levels as another school and not that all-female school she insisted upon MH

**Deal. SH**

**Thank you, My SH**

Anytime, brother mine MH

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique are appreciated!
> 
> I am not part of the trans* community, simply a part of the LGBT community, who isn't entirely cis and love to appreciate all bodies and genders. Please let me know if I have something wrong as I do not mean to offend simply to appreciate.
> 
> Russian translation - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6299817


End file.
